<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross Hamilton (HamiltonxSanses) [ESP] by leon_kuwata9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973364">Cross Hamilton (HamiltonxSanses) [ESP]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kuwata9/pseuds/leon_kuwata9'>leon_kuwata9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kuwata9/pseuds/leon_kuwata9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuenta las experiencias de Cross Hamilton a lo largo de su vida, dividido en dos actos; acompañado también de cómo variadas figuras históricas influyeron en su vida, tales como Nightmare Burr, Epic Laurens, Fell Mulligan, Marqués de Fresh-Lafayette*, Lust Schuyler Hamilton, Ink Schuyler, Berry Schuyler, Litx Hamilton y figuras políticas e históricas importantes como el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos, Outer Washington, Dust Madison, y Error Jefferson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Este fic se puede dar como un "AU", sería HamiltonxSanses o Sanses versión hamilton. </p><p>(La siguiente información es sacada de Wikipedia, pero esta editada para que se sepa quien es quien) </p><p> </p><p>Cuenta las experiencias de Cross Hamilton a lo largo de su vida, dividido en dos actos; acompañado también de cómo variadas figuras históricas influyeron en su vida, tales como Nightmare Burr, Epic Laurens, Fell Mulligan, Marqués de Fresh-Lafayette*, Lust Schuyler Hamilton, Ink Schuyler, Berry Schuyler, Litx Hamilton y figuras políticas e históricas importantes como el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos, Outer Washington, Dust Madison, y Error Jefferson.</p><p> </p><p>Acto 1</p><p>Comienza contando los inicios de Hamilton, huérfano proveniente de la Isla Nieves, de San Cristóbal y Nieves. Al llegar a Nueva York en 1776 como inmigrante, conoce a Nightmare Burr, prominente graduado de Leyes de la Universidad de Princeton, quién queda sorprendido con su oratoria. Hamilton admira a Burr, esperando poder graduarse de la misma universidad para luego unirse a la revolución. Nightmare Burr es también un revolucionario; sin embargo, le advierte a Hamilton que debe ser discreto en sus convicciones por su seguridad, lo que él rechaza. En ese momento conoce a Epic Laurens, Marqués de Fresh-Lafayette, y Fell Mulligan, quienes comparten sus ideales y se unen a la revolución. Paralelamente, conocemos a los hermanos Schuyler, Ink, Lust y Berry, hijos de Rasp Schuyler, un acaudalado general y luego senador. Ink, adelantada a su tiempo, le señala a sus hermanas su interés por participar más activamente. Nigthmare Burr intenta cortejarla, pero ella lo rechaza.</p><p> </p><p>Science Seabury, primer obispo Episcopal Estadounidense y leal al rey Horror III, le advierte al pueblo sobre los peligros de la revolución, lo que Hamilton desestima. El rey Horror III aparece paralelamente cantando en solitario e imponiendo su soberanía, poder y negación de la independencia de Estados Unidos. En medio de las batallas acontecidas en Nueva York y Nueva Jersey a cargo de Outer Washington, este le ofrece a Hamilton la posición de ayudante de campo en vez de comandante de campo, lo que él realmente quería. Hamilton acepta el puesto considerándose el segundo al mando de Washington. En el baile de invierno de Philip Schuyler, Hamilton conoce, se enamora y se casa con Lust Schuyler. Su hermano Ink queda devastada, pero decide dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos hacia Hamilton en pos de la felicidad de su hermana.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras la situación empeora para el Ejército Continental, Hamilton ayuda como padrino a Laurens en el duelo contra Geno Lee, comandante en jefe, quién insulta a Washington. Laurens hiere a Lee sin matarlo y Hamilton es suspendido de la batalla por Washington, para enviarlo a casa. Al llegar, Lust le revela que está embarazada de su primer hijo y le pide a Hamilton bajar el ritmo y agradecer lo que tienen en la vida. A pesar de la alegría que le conlleva, para Hamilton no es suficiente. Luego de que Fresh convence a Francia de apoyar la revolución americana, convence a Washington para llamar de vuelta a Hamilton para la última Batalla de Yorktown. Washington le explica a Hamilton, que está convencido que debe morir como un mártir en batalla, que debe ser cuidadoso con sus acciones y que de igual forma su nombre pasará a la historia, muera en batalla o no. En la batalla de Yorktown, Hamilton se reúne con Fresh y le revela que Mulligan está trabajando como espía en el ejército inglés. Luego de la victoria en Yorktown, se declara la Independencia de los Estados Unidos. El Rey Horror III aparece de forma paralela aceptando la derrota, dudando de la capacidad de Estados Unidos de no depender más del Reino Unido.</p><p> </p><p>Nace el hijo de Hamilton, Litx, al mismo tiempo que la hija de Burr, Nlassic, y ambos aseguran que harán todo lo posible por protegerlos. Hamilton recibe la noticia de que Laurens fue asesinado en una batalla sin sentido luego de que ganaran la guerra, lo que produce que para evitar el dolor se enfoque en su trabajo. Hamilton escribe la mayor parte de los ensayos federalistas para promover la ratificación de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos y es elegido como Secretario del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos por el electo presidente Outer Washington. Lust le ruega a Hamilton que se quede con ella, pero se va con Washington. Ink, luego de casarse, se muda a Londres con su esposa, quién declara que no supera en ningún aspecto a Hamilton, pero al menos la mantendrá económicamente cómoda el resto de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Acto 2</p><p>El segundo acto comienza con el regreso de Error Jefferson a Estados Unidos luego de haber trabajado como embajador en Francia. Jefferson vuelve a su hogar en Monticello, Virginia, para ser llamado inmediatamente por el presidente para integrar el gabinete de la presidencia como secretario de Estado. Virginia, al sur de Estados Unidos, es un estado esclavista, lo que provoca el desdén de Hamilton, quien rechaza la esclavitud. En 1789, Jefferson y Hamilton tienen un debate en una asamblea del gabinete, donde se discuten las reformas económicas impuestas por Hamilton, las cuales incluyen la fundación del Primer Banco de los Estados Unidos, lo cual Jefferson rechaza al significar que Virginia debe cubrir las deudas del país. Washington aparta a Hamilton para decirle que debe buscar la forma de convencer al Congreso, o pedirán su destitución en el cargo.</p><p> </p><p>Lust y la familia van de vacaciones donde Hamilton, pero el continúa trabajando arduamente en un acuerdo para el Congreso. Lust le pide que tome un descanso para dedicarse a su familia, pero Hamilton no acepta. Pasado un tiempo, Hamilton comienza un affair amoroso con Dream Reynolds*, pero es chantajeado monetariamente por el esposo de esta para mantener el secreto. Hamilton, Jefferson y Dust Madison llegan a un acuerdo en 1790 luego de una cena privada. Burr es consumido por la envidia del poder de Hamilton y cambia de partido político para alcanzar más poder al entender que nunca superará a Hamilton en su mismo partido. Burr vence al suegro de Hamilton, Rasp Schuyler en la elección del senado y toma su puesto, convirtiéndolo ahora en su rival.</p><p> </p><p>En un segundo debate, Jefferson y Hamilton discuten sobre si Estados Unidos debe o no apoyar a Francia en su conflicto con el Reino Unido. Jefferson señala que cuando Francia aceptó ayudar a Estados Unidos por su independencia, no pidieron a cambio territorio, solo pidieron su futura ayuda en el conflicto. Hamilton, por su parte, señala que el país no se encuentra en condiciones de poder ayudar a Francia militarmente. Outer Washington toma partido por Hamilton y decide que el país debe permanecer neutral. Debido a esto, Jefferson, Madison y Burr deciden unir fuerzas para encontrar una manera de desacreditar a Hamilton. Jefferson renuncia a su puesto y decide comenzar una campaña presidencial. Washington decide no volver a presentarse a la presidencia y retirarse. Color Adams toma su lugar y se convierte en el segundo presidente de los Estados Unidos.</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar al poder, Adams despide a Hamilton, a quién se refiere como un "bastardo criollo". Hamilton responde con una fuerte crítica. Hamilton es acusado de hacer malversación de fondos luego de descubrirse que existen múltiples cheques a diferentes cuentas bancarias y es enfrentado por Jefferson, Madison y Burr. Ante la posibilidad de que se haga público, Hamilton decide aclarar el asunto, revelándoles el affair con Dream Reynolds y el chantaje de su marido, pero aclarando que el dinero es suyo y no del estado. Les pide guardar el secreto, el cual termina siendo divulgado de igual manera. Hamilton decide hacer público el mismo su affair, lo cual daña de gran manera su matrimonio. Litx, el hijo de Hamilton, se bate a duelo con un compañero de universidad, Lavender Eacker, luego de que escucha como difama a su padre. Hamilton le pide a su hijo que se presente al duelo pero no dispare. Litx es herido en el duelo y muere. Esto produce que Hamilton y Lust se reencuentren y ante el dolor, se reconcilien.</p><p> </p><p>Comienza la campaña presidencial por las elecciones de 1800, donde los candidatos son Jefferson y Burr. Ante un muy probable empate, el pueblo pide saber a quién apoyará Hamilton. Este señala que, a pesar de que no ha coincidido nunca con Jefferson y no comparte sus ideas, lo apoyará ya que Jefferson tiene ideales claros a diferencia de Burr, que los cambia acorde a sus intereses. Esto produce que Jefferson gane la elección presidencial y sea electo como el tercer presidente de los Estados Unidos. Burr espera desempeñarse como su vice-presidente, ya que la ley establece que el segundo lugar ocupará ese cargo; pero Jefferson se burla de él y decide cambiar la ley, dejando a su amigo Madison en su lugar. En medio de una inminente ira, Burr reta a duelo a Hamilton en un intercambio de cartas, al señalar que todo su fracaso se debe a Hamilton. El acepta el duelo, diciendo que no lo desea, pero que no se disculpará ya que considera que el no es el culpable de su situación, sino la falta de ideales de Burr. Hamilton escribe una última carta rápidamente mientras Lust le pide que vuelva a la cama. Burr y Hamilton se dirigen a Weehawken, Nueva Jersey, el mismo lugar donde su hijo Litx se batió a duelo.</p><p> </p><p>Luego de comenzado el duelo, Hamilton y Burr disparan, pero Hamilton dispara al cielo de manera intencional. Burr hiere fatalmente a Hamilton, convencido de que iba a disparar. En la carta póstuma de Hamilton, deja establecido que desde un comienzo decidió no disparar a Burr. Hamilton muere al lado de Lust e Ink . Burr lamenta que, aunque sobrevivió, será recordado como el villano que asesinó a Hamilton. El musical cierra con Eliza, mostrando como mantuvo vivo el legado de su esposo cincuenta años más hasta su muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Fanchilds:</p><p>Litx y Lavender le pertenecen a Honey__Lust (En Wattpad) </p><p>Nlassic me pertenece a mi</p><p> </p><p>Advertencia:</p><p>En este fic las personalidades no son canon. Puede que haya poca cosa canon.</p><p>*Fresh-Lafayette: Nombre original "Marquis de Lafayette". No puede ser Fresh de Lafayette ni Marquis de Fresh. </p><p>*Dream Reynolds: En el musical, Alexander tiene una aventura con Maria Reynolds. Cuando este personaje salga habrá una advertencia. Yo ya voy informando que Dream no será pasivo.</p><p> </p><p>*Los demás personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos a sus debidos creadores. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>¿Cómo un bastardo, huérfano, hijo de una prostituta* y un escocés, dejado en medio de un lugar abandonado en el Caribe por la providencia, empobrecido, en la miseria, crece para convertirse en un héroe y un erudito?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rachel tuvo un amorío con el padre de Cross. Él, de nombre James Hamilton, los abandonó a ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando él tenía 10 años, fue cuando su padre los dejó. Dos años después, Cross y su madre, medio muertos en la cama sobre su propio vómito. Cross logró mejorar, pero su madre no lo pudo lograr. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Él se mudo con un primo, quien acabó con su propia vida. Lo dejó con nada más que un orgullo en ruinas, algo nuevo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>dentro,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>una voz diciendo,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>''Cross, tienes que valerte por ti mismo''</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A la edad de 14 años, lo pusieron a trabajar en un comercio de nombre "Beekman and Cruger". Cross era un chico bastante listo; a pesar de la falta de su padre, él vivía bien con su madre. A, pesar de ser mal visto por la sociedad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y cada día mientras los esclavos eran masacrados y arrastrados lejos a través de las olas, él se esforzó y mantuvo su guardia alta.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dentro, él anhelaba algo de qué formar parte</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Un día, después de un huracán, Cross escribió una carta a su padre contándole de la gran devastación en que había dejado el huracán, sus mentores de Hugh Knox le sugirieron publicarla en el periódico de forma anónima. En el pueblo se empezó a rumorear de que Hamilton era el autor de dicha carta, por lo que decidieron hacer la recolecta de dinero para pagarle un pasaje para que estudiara en el extranjero.</p><p> </p><p>Lograron reunir todo el dinero necesario, mandando a Cross con tan sólo 19 años a New York City.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>El buque está en el puerto ahora,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>vean si pueden encontrarlo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Otro inmigrante,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>viniendo desde el fondo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sus enemigos destruyeron su reputación,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>América lo olvidó</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nosotros peleamos con él</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Yo? Morí por él</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Yo? Confíe en él</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Yo? Lo amé</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Y yo? Como un idiota lo mate</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Primer capítulo, la letra en español está sacada de https://lyricstranslate.com</p><p> </p><p>También saque varios datos de esa misma página.</p><p> </p><p>Él primero es corto sí, pero esperen por favor. </p><p> </p><p>*Hijo de una prostituta: La madre de Hamilton, Rachel Lavien no era una prostituta, era una mujer que había escapado de su esposo, que la maltrataba. Empezó a tener un amorío con el padre de Hamilton, James Hamilton, quien luego le abandono. Por eso ella y sus hijos eran mal vistos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En 1776, un barco llegó al puerto de New York. De allí bajaron varias personas; entre ellas, Cross Hamilton. Algunas personas podrían pensar que era algo extraño que con tan sólo 19 años, haya emprendido un viaje a la ciudad de Nueva York.</p><p> </p><p>En Princeton oyó hablar de un tan Nightmare Burr. También tuvo un malentendido con un compañero de Burr.</p><p> </p><p>El recuerdo que tenía en Princeton era borroso. Él solamente dijo que quería graduarse en dos años tal y como hizo Nightmare. Después de eso quería unirse a la revolución.</p><p> </p><p>También tiene un recuerdo borroso de golpear a uno que maneja las finanzas, cree. </p><p> </p><p>Busco con la mirada a Burr, al ya encontrarle se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras, el mencionado, se encontraba mirando la gente pasar. Sin darle importancia. Vio como un sujeto se acercaba a él.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no se acerca a mí" pensó en un primer momento.</p><p> </p><p>-Perdóname -Dijo Cross mientras lo miraba-. ¿Es usted Nightmare Burr, señor? </p><p>-Eso depende de quien pregunte, niño</p><p>-¡Oh! Entonces es usted. Soy Cross Hamilton, y no hace falta que me llame niño, señor.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare rodó sus pupilas, estaba pensando que ese chico estaba loco.</p><p> </p><p>-Oí hablar de ti en Princeton, tuve un pequeño problema con un amigo tuyo. Creo que él maneja las finanzas, creo que también lo golpeé</p><p>–¿Has golpeado al tesorero?</p><p> </p><p>El de la cicatriz se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>–Señor, es borroso. Él me miró como si fuera estúpido... Señor, ¡no soy estúpido! —Grito mientras mientras lo señalaba.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare se encogió de hombros, miró al otro con un notable miedo.</p><p> </p><p>–¿Te gustaría tomar un trago?</p><p>–Eso sería perfecto, señor.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi cuenta de Wattpad(donde esta la historia): Honey__Cross</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>